


Where We Belong (Book 1) Naruto Fan-Fiction

by Shadowkatlex



Series: Where We Belong [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Into Naruto, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkatlex/pseuds/Shadowkatlex
Summary: Rachel and Nala have never met their parents. They live with their two evil stepsister and evil step mom. They get beat up daily by their stepmom and are treated as if their maids.Their life is that of the fairytale Cinderella only they haven't got their happily ever after. One day when their trying to run away they get killed and end up in their favorite anime Naruto. Join them as they learn who they really are.





	1. Chapter One

** On Earth **

 

**Twins**

“Nala and Rachel get your lazy buts down here and start doing your chores.” My sister Nala and I heard our evil stepmom call. Shit, we overslept again I thought if we don't get down there quickly we're sure to get beat up again. Yes, my sister and I are beat daily when we anger our stepmom and stepsisters.  
You see our life is like the fairy tale Cinderella only we haven't got our happily ever after. We don't have many privileges. But we always find time to watch our favorite anime Naruto.  
We quickly got up brushed our teeth and got dressed then went downstairs. “When I call you I expect you to get down here right away.” Said their step-mom.  
“Now get to work right now.”She said or more like yelled. We got straight to work on cleaning and dusting every part of the house.  
We were completely done at 9:00 pm our step-mom and sisters had gone to a small dinner party and wouldn’t let us go because we had nothing suitable to wear and we had a lot of work to do.  
We decided to watch our favorite show Naruto we watched four episodes then we shut off the tv and read the manga at about eleven o'clock we heard the door open we thought it was our step-mom and sisters so we went to greet them.  
When we got downstairs we saw that it wasn't our step-mom or sisters it was someone we didn't know it was a robber he saw us and pulled out a gun we ran out of our house with him hot on our trails he started shooting at us we avoided some of the shots and continued running we hit a dead end and he hit us with bullets we were hit six times each and we were starting to lose a lot of blood soon we collapsed on the cold wet ground. The last thing we heard was  
“You thought you could get away from us.” and then evil laughing. The last thing we thought is it can't end here and then we gave into the tiredness we were feeling and all we saw was darkness. The last wish we had was a wish to be where we belonged.


	2. What were in the Naruto world and were Five

#  **What were in the Naruto world and were Five**

**Rachel**

I woke up with a splitting headache. I looked around I could hear water but couldn't see it I saw a little girl around four laying next to me. There was something very familiar about her. I couldn't' quite put my finger on what was so familiar about her. I crawled over to her and attempted to shake her awake.

“Hey little one why are you out here all by yourself ?”  I asked since shaking her wasn’t working to well. She finally started waking up she wiped at her little eyes.

“I’m not that wittle” she said in her childlike voice. “Who are you?” She asked me 

“I’m Wachel” I said trying to say my name but it came out as if I was five.

“You can’t be wachel you too little too be her she my sister.” She said “I’m Nalla” I gave her a big hug realizing who she was. 

“Do you realize where we are Nal?” I asked as I looked around realizing we were in our favorite world. 

“If I’m not mistaken I’d swear we be in Naruto. But hows I mean weren't we shotted at and killed I just remember falling and making one last wish wishing we were where we belonged.” Nalla said looking around. 

“I maded that same wish buts why the hell are we five we should be like sixteen or twelve at least” 

“Well look sissy this isn’t the exact same as the show theres some rebuilding going on over there still maybe from the demon spirit it looks like we may be here before the show ever started at least five to seven years before and were probably five based on being reborn and I don’t know dieing I’d rather be five then not be at all” She responded  

“True True little sis its better then not being alive but we gots to find the village and see if the hokage will take us in we need a place to live and stuffs.” 

We walked into the surrounding forest  trying to find Konoha. We spotted a small pond and decided to clean up a little as we looked into the river we saw our reflections.

I had long white hair and red markings going down from my eye to my chin. I had on a white dress with a re bow in back.

Nalla had long blond hair she wore a green,white and black dress and she had a little green bow in her hair. 

But we both had similar necklaces that had a teardrop but not exactly the same. We had these necklaces since we were babies. 

We were just looking into our reflections when we suddenly heard a _ ‘SNAP’  _ then we heard familiar voices.

I wasn’t sure who it was but they were very familiar, I snuck behind a tree and wank slowly being careful not to step on any twigs as I peeked from behind the tree and there was Guy and Kakashi my sister came up behind me an accidentally stepped on a twig and we were caught no just kidding we were told to come out by Kakashi so I grabbed Nalla’s hand then something strange happened I felt a spark of warmth I looked down and were my sister’s and my hand was connected glowed a light red and I felt some of her emotion and energy, we walked out carefully and tried not to fangirl but Nalla as adorable as she is screamed  happily.

“It’s Guy and Kakashi.” She said excitedly.

“How do you know our names?” Kakashi asked.

“Who wouldn't know the infamous Copycat ninja and the Green beast of Konoha?” I said going chibi.


	3. Were Going To Meet The Hokage Oh Boy

#  **Were Going To Meet The Hokage Oh Boy**

**Nalla**

I felt this amazing power and energy coming from where Rachel was holding my hand I looked down to see our hands glowing a bright red I wasn’t sure what it was but I held her hand tighter. We looked at each other.

“What the he** is this” We asked in sync still not knowing what the glow was. Gai and Kakashi looked at us as if we were crazy but we didn’t care. 

“Who are you and who are your parents?” Kakashi asked we shrugged and nodded at each other.

“We are Rachel and Nalla. We don't know who our parents are never met them.” we said together giggling because we kept saying things together. 

“Well my youthful girls we should take you to the hokage” Gai said while doing his signature smile and holding his thumb up like he always does. Kakashi just shook his head. 

“Okay Onii-san's can you give us a piggy back ride?” we asked pulling out the puppydog eyes they always worked for us when we were this age before our loving step-dad passed away. Gai came right over and crouched down so I could jump on his back. 

“We can make it there in fifteen minute but if I double it we can be there in less that.” I giggled.

“Go three times that time” I giggled knowing how much Gai loved to challenge himself. 

“Oh my youthful Nalla we shall go three times normal lets run into the setting together” I sweat dropped at that as the setting sun came into the background I always wondered where that came from. 

**Kakashi**

            I was about to lead the girls to the hokage’s office but the girls suddenly asked if they could have a piggy back ride I looked back at them about to say no and sighed when I saw they had puppy dog eyes ugh one my weaknesses but don’t tell. I picked up Rachel putting her on my back and puffed to the hokage building then walked up the stairs seeing Gai already here wow he really did go three times the normal speed why am I not surprised. 

I knocked on the door and heard the hokage say “come in.”

**Rachel**

Onii-san Kaka knocked on grampa’s door then I heard Gramps say “Come in” in his kind and old voice. Onii-san Kaka opened the door and walked in Oniisan Gai followed us in with my sissy.

Third person 

The four walked into the Hokage's office, The Hokage looked up and was curious who the two little girls were he could hardly see them because they were on the back of two of his best  Jounin. 

Hokage

“Who are those two little ones?” I asked looking at Gai and Kakashi.

“Well you see Hokage we found them in the forest when Gai and I were getting ready for our morning challenge.” Kakashi said setting one of the little girls down as Gai did the same thing. I could now see them. No it can’t be I thought looking the girls over they were the exact image of my two former students Jiraiya and Tsunade and the necklaces they each had was proof enough that they were the Rachel and Nalla I sent away five years ago so they'd have a chance at a happy life. Because it was too dangerous here at the time.

“Hey can we call you grandpa Mr.hokage? We would be so happy to call you that if you’d let us.” Nalla asked I knew it was her beautiful pale blond hair.

“I would be honored for you two beautiful girls to call me that.” I replied smiling at the two adorable angels standing in my office. They ran over and hugged me tight I was happy that they wanted to call me grandpa. I motioned to to Kakashi to tell him to stay here.             

   “Why don’t you two go explore the village with Gai.” I said to the two precious Angels 

    “Okay grandpa see you later. Let's go Gai” They said to me then looked at Gai.

******Time Skip*********

**Nalla and Rachel**

We knew grandpa was talking to Oniisan about us we didn’t care we would find out eventually. 

“Gai Oniisan were hungry can you take us to Ichiraku’s for Ramen please?” We asked as we walked.

 

**Quick Gai**

Hmm Ichiraku just came here recently how could these two beautiful youthful girls know about his shop. I thought.

 

“Yeah sure we can go get some Ramen my youthful girls lets do a challenge we can get there in fifteen minutes but if I run twice the  speed we can half that.” I said wanting to challenge myself.

“Run three times the speed Oniisan so we can get there even faster.”

“Oh I love how you think we’ll go three times the speed and run into the setting sun”  

**Back to Nalla and Rachel**

We always wondered how that happened first it's early afternoon then the sun starts to set. Well whatever guess will never know. 

We were at the Ramen shop within a couple of minutes because Gai was running so fast.

Owner- “Hello how may I help you”

Nalla- “Hey there I would like a chicken Ramen Please”

Rachel- “Hi I would like a beef Ramen with extra beef Please” 

Gai- “I’ll take a Miso Ramen”  He give his signature smile

Owner- Okay that will take a bit please wait while I get the orders done” 

All- “Not a problem”

 

Third persons

Nalla and Rachel looked around wondering if they'd see Naruto since they were at his favorite place. They Noticed he was sitting beside them.

Nalla- Hey there what’s your name 

Rachel- Our names are Rachel and Nalla

Naruto looked around wondering who they were talking to not seeing anyone around him.

Naruto- Who are you little girls talking to? 

They got an anger vein  on the side of their head 

Twins- Hey you're just as old as us so who are you calling little 

 

Naruto noticed the tension a quickly apologized

 

Naruto- Gomen gomen I’m not used to people talking to me everybody avoids me

 

Twins- We accept and now you have two new friends and we’ll never leave you.They said together 

 

Naruto’s eyes sparkled 

 

Naruto- Really you’ll be my first friends. The girls noded 

 

Nalla- For now and always your our new best friend.

 

Naruto- Oh thank you, thank you, you won't regret it 

he said crying anime tears


End file.
